


mélange d'eruri

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various ficlets, ideas, images, and alternate universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

bless this ship *smashes bottle of champaign on figurehead shaped like eruri doing it*

i have given my heart to humanity eruri. no regrets.

*stands on edge of eruri volcano* "that's a sacrifice" *puts on sunglasses* "i'm willing to make." yeeeeeeeeeah!!!

jesus take the wheel because erwin's too busy getting blown.

give how he holds cups and blades, does levi have some strange, mysterious way of holding erwin's dick?

"i love you very much, levi smith." "ew, that's gross." *ten seconds later* "i love you more, erwin smith."

levi isn't the key to erwin's heart, he's the lock pick; stealing in with slow, expert silence.

curled together like a ribcage that protects the heart of what they have

i owe you more than / my hard earned trust and respect / i owe you my love

i trust you in all / from sewer to starlight and / far beyond the grave

tongue-tied like a fool / only for you, my raven / sing me your dark song

your name means 'attached' / a mess of dots on a map / leading straight to you

death and love share the / same root found growing through the / same empty ribcage

there's only so much / of you i can tread before / i sink and then drown

erwin loved levi's roughness; it allowed him to weather so many storms without losing sight and gave erwin something to polish into greatness.

"levithan!" someone roared and erwin looked to the chief harpooner. the nesting egg name wasn't lost on anyone. (x)

an epistolary art/fic collab called 'marginalia' about the survey corps exploring beyond the walls.

erwin and levi live a dozen different lives across a dozen different times but never meet. a stolen glance across a room. a hummed song heard over a fence. a life taken in shadows. a lover shared between them.

"i've turned you into a weapon, haven't i?" "what else am i supposed to be?" "you could be mine as i'm most certainly yours."

girl with the dragon tattoo au where erwin is a journalist always staring the shit who falls in with levi, a bar-hopping hacker, whose boss' kids keep showing up dead on the beaches of los angeles.

"go to sleep, levi. nothing can touch you here." "only you." "only me."

erwin often calls levi a creature in his mind; there is something organic and wild in his glances and movements when he thinks erwin isn't watching.

"hey, hey. we have time now. ssh. ride me nice and slow. let the pain melt into something good. just like that. let me open you up to what you deserve." "i don't. not this." slow, deep kiss with a loose hand across levi's throat, thumbing his pulse. "feel that? you're alive, levi, so give yourself permission to live." an unburdening that is as painful as it is a relief. "see? there are still good things in the world."

they only came together after the world had ended, curled around each other in a mattress store that had bore the brunt of the bombs. they fought like they fucked, feral dogs baring their teeth over scraps of affection.

erwin buried his face against levi's sex and breathed in before rolling him onto his belly. he licked up levi's throat to the point of his chin, rasping his skin to redness. "stay here and i will ignite you in flames every night." levi spasmed and keened as he was filled with the demon's dark release.

third century. roman erwin. levi in northern germania. rub together like pieces of flint until the fire finally catches. erwin writes letters to mike in rome. "i cannot describe him to you accurate, michael, for he is moon, sun, star, and cloud to me. his cries of pleasure are all mine and i keep them in a music box under my heart." "i bear his passions, welts on my back that sometimes give up blood. he dresses them with herbs he picks in the forest and apologizes until i silence him. i am honored to wear his mark upon me. i cannot think of a better souvenir of his strange and beautiful place." "my raven was caged and angry and i am the only one to blame. i do not deserve him, michael, despite wanting him more than the breath in my own lungs." "i tasted his secrets in the forest, earthy and ripe. he opens like a flower to me, cocked hip and flushed cheeks. i am a man possessed between his thighs, a ridden horse in his bed. i want nothing more than to stay here and sleep to the flickering light of the bedside candle." "i part him like fruit and lap up my release. he's content as a kitten after our lovemaking and he weaves small, lazy spells to amuse me. i tangle our fingers and look at the stars though them. levi makes everything more beautiful." "sometime we couple like animals, collapsing into exhausted laughter. his stony pallor warms under my touch and i am reminded that he is no star plucked from the sky for my amusement. levi breathed and bled long before i stepped upon his shore. he had a life before, as did i. strange that i remember so little of mine before him." "if were are ever near rome, you can be sure of a visit, but this wood nymph is leading me further into the forests of this land and who am i to refuse?"

as a boy, erwin never with anything to comfort him. as an old, weary man, he sleeps with levi's cravat, bleached summer-cloud white... they figured it was hereditary, passed down and down until it hardened the heart of humanity's strongest. he burned levi's body on the beach, letting the waves pull him out to sea. erwin lifted a fist of wet ash to his lips and allowed himself to cry.

their bruises fade to the same yellow and their bones knit together in the calm of their bed.

erwin holding levi's hands and kissing his pulse and his palms and fingertips, memorizing every callus, trying to learn everything he can about at least one part of him.

erwin's lips settled against his temple like a gun barrel and the darkness in the forest of levi's mind burned away in atomic brightness.

erwin's hand between levi's thighs, palm against his balls while his fingers tease his hole. "i adore you, fire breather. let me bathe in the magnificence of your flames."

"god, i want to keep your smile all to myself." "would you accept everything else as well?" "all of it."

they love fully until they're trembling and teary and levi cries out as come dribbles hotly down his left thigh and erwin greedily licks it back up to the source, having put out the fire in levi's dragon-soft belly.

yakuza au: levi's tattoo, erwin's pet names for him (firebreather, dragonfly, tiger lily, chō, coy koi), the gritty glimmer of tokyo, devotion on dark streets and under soft sheets.

french jew levi and golem erwin au

le petit prince and the forest fox

"i can always find myself in you."

erwin considers levi something finite but also his infinity.

mermaid au where levi is lost overboard as he journeys as captain erwin's first mate. erwin grieves for him and eventually throws himself into the sea only to be saved by merboy levi.

slow, easy rhythm. smooth movements in hands and hips. erwin's lips against levi's eyelids. he can taste the sweet salt of his skin. "right there. please. god, i can feel you everywhere." laying themselves bare to one another, every scar and bit of miraculous perfection. erwin rocking up into him, slow and steady until levi cries out. levi coming across his belly, letting out a sob and convulsing around erwin. feet lifting off the bed until erwin has him completely, full of him, volcanic and meaningful. levi cries at the sudden unburdening. erwin softens but he doesn't let go. "no. no, stay. this is perfect. i can barely breath it's too much but it's just enough." erwin laying back to watch levi suck in breath, fierce little warrior of love. sweaty hair and nipped nipples and so full of erwin it makes him tense with anger because how dare they be deprived of this for a single fucking second.

"i think we were cut from the same cloth and we fluttered about until our tattered edges met and it was only a matter of time before we started stitching ourselves together."

every time erwin comes inside him, levi releases this little sob like he’s experienced something too powerful to understand.

levi never thought he’d love someone enough to build a door into the walls he’s put around himself and give them the only key.

geisha levi is known for his beautiful hands so erwin makes sure the nails are kept trimmed and buffed and that he wears beautiful rings. sometimes he has them lacquered and follows the perfect dark pools as levi touches himself. he has a small room set over a river with a bed and a tea table in it. he performs a perfect tea ceremony. he brings erwin breakfast in the mornings. ramen and miso. boiled quail eggs. small, expensive apples. he picks every piece of shell off a quail egg before cutting it over erwin’s ramen, licking the runny yolk from his index fingers.

erwin’s hand around levi’s waist, fingers touching at the small of his back as he kisses levi’s sternum.

seasoned detective erwin takes over a serial killer case and all is well until he meets levi, the killer’s only surviving victim.

re: levi having never been in a relationship. what he has with erwin isn’t a relationship, it’s a lifestyle.

they never tire of each other even if they’re exhausted by everything else.

erwin is a generous and grateful lover. whether he’s rough or gentle, he always thanks levi for opening up to him and allowing him into his body.

"let me show you what it is to be truly empty so you can appreciate the feeling of being full that much more."

"your body is light and architecture, a rare vessel filled with swirling darkness. it isn’t too late to purge it. let me fill your glass with sweet raw honey warmed by the sun."

"dream deeper, little priest, for there you shall find paradise."

levi is a djinn and erwin chooses his wishes carefully so they are together for many years. his last wish is for levi to be turned into a human.

songs: aventine - agnes obel; no medicine for regret - mogwai; bedroom hymns - florence + the machine (demon au)

demon au levi wrapping his tail around erwin’s forearm as erwin rims him.

levi holding injured erwin’s head against his chest, horn pressed against his cheek with erwin’s arm across the small of his back.

levi hates getting out of bed in the morning to take care of eren. erwin always pulls him back for another kiss. levi crawls under the sheets at the food of the bed once eren’s off to school. “hey there, big boy.” *lick, lick* “i think a certain gorgeous kitten found his way back home.” erwin’s scratching just above the swell of his ass. levi arching his back and rubbing his head against erwin’s chest. both of them laughing as erwin scoops levi up under his ass and drags him in for a kiss. “i’m lucky to have you in my life, lee.” “we’re both lucky, then.”

eruri getting married in an overgrown garden outside the walls and blossoms fall on levi’s hair. they’re too lovely for erwin to brush away.

whenever levi is sad, erwin opens his shirt and flexes his pecs and levi’s world is suddenly full of rainbows and imminent dong.

levi pressing tiny kisses to erwin’s upper lip after a long, horrible day.

au where levi has mirror-touch synesthesia.

eruri sci-fi epic in the vein of dead space.

erwin eating levi out and holding him down when he starts writhing and whining.

erwin dies in the forest. levi, legs crushed, only gets close enough to touch erwin’s fingertips before being snatched up by a titan.

demon au

  * erwin being playful with levi: chasing him, throwing him over one shoulder, sniffing him until levi pushes his face away.
  * levi will teasingly try to crawl away from erwin only to have a hand wrap around his thigh and pull him back.
  * i bled religion / like blood from every pore / and i called it love



photography au

  * erwin works for a nyc-based architecture firm while levi works part-time at a historical society and does freelance wedding and boudoir photography.
  * levi doesn’t show his face in his photos because he doesn’t want anyone else to know how much he loves erwin. levi’s expressions are just for him.



empire au

  * erwin takes levi to the snowy north and loves his sweet and sour face framed by a fur-lined hood.
  * being made crown concubine means no one else can touch levi but erwin.
  * levi doesn’t own a lot of clothing but what he does have is beyond gorgeous. erwin’s favorite outfit of levi’s is a long robe with a peacock embroidered on the back, its tail feathers studded with precious gems. levi wears it after baths.
  * levi began training when he was 12, entertaining erwin at 16, and was made crown concubine at 18.
  * if erwin’s wife and son are mentioned, he’s around thirty. levi is three years younger than him.
  * erwin enjoys swimming with levi in one of the palace’s many pools when time permits. it doesn’t happen often, though.
  * he’s allowed to attend the solstice and equinox feasts and can leave the palace as long as he’s covered.
  * he has an unnecessarily huge bathing chamber with water-themed mosaics. the main room is covered in murals depicting sexual acts.
  * at some point, erwin’s son asks augusta about levi; she doesn’t know what to say.
  * an eastern emissary grabbed levi by the arm once and lost a hand for it.
  * a downside of being made crown concubine is being strangled upon the emperor’s death so you may continue serving him in the afterlife.




	2. Chapter 2

[heartworm](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/20832951870/heartworm) \- fine, dark hairs catch against erwin’s palm. levi’s thigh is muscle and bruised bone. erwin can feel the moan flowing through him, curling his toes and making his head fall back in an open-mouthed gasp. erwin’s smile is shit-eating. “i missed you.” "i… couldn’t tell." levi is pliant as a playful cat, but erwin knows how to tame him. there is something in him that only erwin can see. it’s that fire smoldering inside him, waiting to ignite the world like a forest of dying trees. erwin is both water and oxygen; he can douse those flames or feed them. levi bucks up and erwin presses down. his fingers find the china-bone of a hip and stroke just right. "fuc-" erwin takes his lips like something sweet, nipping teeth until a hand screws itself into his hair to deepen the kiss. there isn’t time for this, but erwin’s hand doesn’t move from levi’s thigh. it keeps him open and vulnerable. erwin knows he’s the only person to see levi like this, gasping like a drowning man, starving for something he can’t quite reach. his hand shifts higher when he comes, levi flushed beneath a veneer of semen and spit. erwin gasps at the sight. levi’s eyes open, mirrors for erwin to see himself in. "i’ve got you." and levi ignites.

i want long nights with you, where the sky is a stretch of velvet and you are the cliffside i cling to with bloodied fingers. i want you to pull my heart from my ribs as if it is the only thing you hunger for. take my lips like sugar, granules on your tongue that melt with a hum. tear me open like a gift. make me a sacrifice on your altar of candles and bone. i want to be your comfort, mint-and-tea breath across your bare skin. i want to be your sword and sheath. i want to be all you need to feel absolved.  


erwin let his head roll back, fingers tightening in levi’s dark hair. fingers curved around his cock, index finger dragging across the tip, spreading precome. he groaned as a ball slipped free, wet and warm from levi’s mouth. he took the other in, just enough suction to make erwin’s thighs tremble but not enough to make him come. his hand slid to the backs of levi’s shoulders, creamy, unmarked skin beneath rough fingertips. levi trembled at the touch. he worked his way up, tracing veins to the top. his tongue dipped inside and he hummed before sealing his lips around the glans. levi knew how erwin liked it, looking up with mirror-like eyes, letting erwin see how much he could fit in his mouth and down his throat. “i thought about you this weekend, imagined your dick tearing me open. it was heaven, erwin. no one could fill me the way you do.” erwin’s fingers held levi’s jaw open and he came to the side of levi’s greedy tongue lapping up the salty streaks. levi closed his eyes, lids glossy and bruised, and hummed. he licked his lips and set his chin on erwin’s hip. eis head moved against erwin’s hands like an attention-seeking cat and erwin thumbed at a bit of semen-laced spit that levi hadn’t licked away.

levi whines, trying to close his thighs around erwin’s head. erwin keeps them parted with a hand, nails scratching as his tongue slides through come and a delicious film of sweat. he knows levi is embarrassed by this, turned on despite the mess erwin has made of him. “there’s no need to be ashamed.” his tongue stabs into him, laps up the trickle of come the action releases. “you’re beautiful like this, lee. your smell.” he burrows his nose behind levi’s sac, sucking more come from his hole as he inhales. ”and your taste.” he tilts his head back so levi can see him swallow. he licks his lips, looking at the wet mess of levi’s sex. “i wish you could see this. you’re so open to me, still trying to tighten on something that isn’t there.” he dips two fingers in, runs them around the rim until levi cries out. “too much, hmm?” he licks them clean, holding levi tighter against his chest as he returns to his meal. he eats carefully, listening to the change in levi’s breathing and the shift of every muscle he can feel. “erwin.” Levi sounds pained. “yes?” “please…” “please, what? please fuck my gorgeous hole with your greedy tongue? oh. i can do that.” levi jeered, erwin’s hands locking around each ankle and spreading him wide. it didn’t take much to make levi come, lips sealed around the well-fucked rim, tongue seeking out the last smears of his own release. he felt levi shudder and tighten around his tongue. “there we go.” erwin patted the winking hole with two fingers before sinking them in. levi’s eyes looked about wildly before he was out, calves catching on the crooks of erwin’s arms. erwin licked his lips again, levi’s taste fresh and beautiful on his tongue. he smoothed his hands up to levi’s waist, nearly enclosing his trim form in a lattice of fingers. “perfect, lee.”

levi had bought the sweaters on a research trip to paris. shades of coral and peach, even a mauve one that erwin would probably never wear. erwin wore them all, when it was cool enough, and levi wore them when erwin was away at war. he breathed him in, suffered through the heat of a california summer if only to feel him so close. when erwin returned, levi wore the coral one over a pair of dark blue thigh-high merino socks. erwin would press his lips to the soft wool, working his way up. “i’ve always liked these sweaters.” he ran a finger under the edge of the socks, causing levi to tremble at the intimate touch. a year apart could do that. levi was naked beneath the sweater and erwin pushed it up to his nipples, breathing in his husband’s scent, seeing if anything had changed. levi was the same. scrupulously clean. crisp and delicious as an apple. erwin devoured him slowly, cashmere and merino soft as a purr against his skin, but nowhere near as soft as levi himself.

the room smelled of mold and his mouth tasted of blood. he could make out the veins in his eyelids as the door opened. “well, mr. smith. you are certainly making things difficult. i just need to know one little thing.” the door closed with a clatter and boots made the floor squeak like a living thing. ”now, tell me where i can find that sweet little boy and that sweet little girl and this will all be over. you can even get your partner back. he’s probably scared out of his mind. out there somewhere in the woods. alone. buried. alive. there’s still time.” ”levi! where-” erwin cut himself short. fuck. fuck fuck fuck. the man’s brows rose and he smiled. straight, bluish-white teeth. “there now. i knew he meant something to you. a little thing like him must be a sweet piece of meat. you probably pretend he’s young and innocent. that’s what i do with mine.” erwin tried to spit blood in his face but he was met with a fist that turned his teeth to gravel. “i really don’t wanna do this, erwin. you’re a good guy, but i’ve been looking for eren and mikasa for some time. maybe i’ll even dig up levi, show him a good time. i bet you enjoyed him real fine. i’m going to ask one. more. time. erwin. smith. where are eren and mikasa?” something cold touched erwin’s cheek. he swallowed blood and teeth as the object slid up to just under his eye. at least he would die knowing eren and mikasa were safe. he couldn’t say the same for levi and it was an iron fist around his heart. ”fuck you, you sick fuc-” the man stood and frowned. he really didn’t want it to come down to that. that boy and that girl would be lost to him now and he would have erwin smith’s blood on his hands. levi might know where erwin had been keeping the kids but, honestly, he couldn’t quite remember where he’d buried him. the wood was a big place. the day was dying, the air growing cool as he lit a cigarette, flicking ash off the end and making for his car on the road above. he gave a thought to levi as he put the car into gear. before morning, he would be out of air. he wondered if levi would be more horrified learning what had happened to his partner than what was about to happen to him.

they rarely have the time for this. silence. the taste of each other’s mouths, wet and sweet and something approaching perfect. erwin cups his cheeks, spreads him open, eases fingers inside. levi grinds down, arms looped around erwin’s strong neck. their lips barely touch. one of them smiles, then the other. levi’s head rolls back, hand searching out every mark and rough spot on erwin’s body. he can feel the muscle beneath the tanned flesh, dig his fingers against bone and sense the shift and flex. erwin admires his trimness, the inherent strength that shows in all levi does. he is small but compact and erwin drops levi onto his cock, trapping him between chest and tented knees. he thumbs dark nipples, tastes everything his greedy mouth can reach. levi’s fingers stir his hair with a gentleness no one else sees. levi is hard, weeping onto his beautifully taut belly, but erwin pays it no mind; there is so much more to explore. they shift again, chest to chest, a slow grind and a slower rise. erwin bites his lip, swears. levi kisses the profanity from his lips. erwin’s hands spread him wider and salt flavors levi’s vocabulary. they grow weary, joints and muscle aching from prolonged movement regardless of how slow. their lips meet a final time. it isn’t even a relief when they come, deep breaths barely enough to take in the needed oxygen. they lay together in the growing light, still touching, still trying to give pleasure.

erwin’s thumbs pressed into levi’s pubic bone, the rest of his large hands splayed across his hips and sides like fleshy wings. his elbows dug into the mattress, lifting levi up to his mouth. he licked at the head of his cock experimentally, tracing the purpled flesh up to smooth skin before nosing his way deeper. levi’s fingers pulled at the sheets, seeking to separating them at the threads as erwin licked him open. he was wet and messy, pulling back to lick everything up before it could drip off levi’s sac before returning, loosening the puckered muscles until his tongue slid inside. levi panted, head loose between his shoulders only to rear back when erwin pressed closer, breath from his nose hot and humid. he could only imagine his face: half-lidded eyes, flaring nostrils. the thought made levi want to come until he cried. erwin’s hand shifted and levi found his lower body completely off the bed as erwin found his way in, cock slick with lube and his hole wet from erwin’s tongue. his hands never moved from levi’s hips as he fucked toward release, not letting up even as levi’s toes spasmed in the air and his arms grew tired from the extra weight he had to hold up. levi dropped like a stone, an aching mess of sated purrs. erwin flicked sweaty hair off his forehead and gathered levi in his arms. his cock pressed against levi’s back. he could almost feel where his hands had held him up, as if they were meant to be there; grooves carved invisibly in levi’s skin where erwin could hold him up.

silk and salt. levi’s taste never changes. neither does his smell. bitter forest of his groin as erwin licks into him, opens him for the girth of his cock. levi grasps at the sheets to anchor himself, pushing back as erwin presses in. their breaths and the slide of erwin’s wet cock are the only sounds. he still kisses erwin with reverence, licking the line of scar as it cuts through hair. they rarely speak after. words are flowers they keep carefully clipped in a vase by the window in their life that lets the light shine in. it’s the color of lemons to erwin. to levi it’s thick as honey. either way, they agree silently, it is something they’ve deserved after long years of fighting and longer nights having to go without the scent of the other to keep them company.

"fifty years, hmm?" levi couldn’t feel erwin’s hand on his but he could see it. "yes, master. fifty years, ten months, and seventeen days. would you prefer i be more specific?" erwin laughed and lifted his hand. levi was unable to sense the warmth as it fled. "no. no. that won’t be necessary. i am glad you are here with me, levi. my greatest achievement in so many ways." erwin sighed, his failing eyes searching out his creation’s face. "yes, master," levi agreed and erwin’s laugh renewed and deepened. "i wish i could have given you that, levi." "it wasn’t necessary, mast-" "erwin. please, call me erwin." the hand returned to his. levi worked his jaw. "erwin." the name tasted right on levi’s artificial tongue. "i am glad you are here." erwin didn’t speak again. levi looked at the hand on his, old yet strong. "erwin." levi sat with the body until the doors open, flooding the room with light. levi was switched off and moved aside. his dull eyes focused on erwin until his vision went black. "erwin" echoed somewhere in his memory banks before the last of the electricity left him. he liked to think it would join his master’s, wherever it had gone.

erwin comes when he can, stealing hours away from work or home. he can make out everything in the strobe of lights. lines of muscle. hard nipples begging for his tongue. levi is unlike anything else in erwin’s life. hands grip the pole with ease and levi is airborne. his movements are fluid, inky hair picked out by the lights as he twists down to the floor. their eyes meet. as always, erwin will get a private dance when levi is done. over the months he’s become familiar with levi’s story. he wants to pay him for the pleasure he gives more than anything. levi would never accept charity but erwin doesn’t feel as guilty as most when he tucks hundreds into the band of his shorts, letting his fingertips slide against that soft skin. erwin wants to taste his mouth, memorize the smell of his arousal. he wants to cup levi’s cock as he eats him. their eyes meet again and levi nods imperceptible to everyone but erwin. levi’s dance comes to a close, swinging around the pole almost casually as the music ends and the lights shut off.

seventy-two hours was a long time to fight, but there was nothing to do but fight. it crept into his bones and the air of comerica park and ford field grew thick with the stench of undead death. it was an unexpected blessing to fall hard against the wall. levi’s knees dissolved into numbness. he felt sick and desperate for relief. tears came up from a raw throat and levi clamped a hand over his mouth. how many had died? how many lovers had woken next to someone they no longer recognized, devoured by something other than passion? an arm came around his waist, tugging him to standing, and levi began to cry, screaming until he thought his throat would bleed. erwin’s lips settled against his temple like a gun barrel and the darkness in the forest of levi’s mind burned away in atomic brightness.

the moans created a strange song, unholy choir of children. levi shouldered his rifle and removed the gun from his thigh holster. this wasn’t a job from children caught in a one-side war; it was something a veteran needed to do, a man who already had blood dripping between his fingers. it was tiring, boring work. levi checked the clip and took the stairs down. their clothing was ragged; bare, bloated bellies showing through the filthy fabric. they fell like men cut down from gallows. their moans ceased and levi swallowed. his spit was like acid and his teeth ached. a girl stared up at him from empty sockets, skin tanned and stretched as leather over the sharp bone of her skull. levi watched the blood seep from the pristine wound, skin itching at the growing pool. “well.” his voice cracked like ice and levi surveyed his surroundings. it looked like any other basement but it had been part of a church. he thought of the children murdered out of mercy by their parents upstairs, the smashed skulls and long-dried brains on the walls. a mother was slumped near the pulpit, chewed down to the bone in some places. levi thought about this woman’s child mindlessly milling about below her, a mad demon searching for a way out of its labyrinthine prison.

levi lets erwin kiss his back, hand on his thigh. if anyone else tried it, erwin is aware, they’d lose a hand. maybe two. levi isn’t someone to be reckoned with on any other terms than his own. he takes in the sweet curve of his ass as levi grinds just above his lap, back arched in a way that makes erwin groan. erwin wants to say levi deserves more than this. levi deserves the soft sheets on erwin’s bed in his apartment with the tall windows and the tea shop around the corner that makes crisp, sweet blends. ‘you always pay too much,’ levi will say. ‘i’m not worth this,’ palm is laced with fresh bills. ’oh,’ erwin thinks, ‘you deserve everything i have.’ he can’t say why. something about levi gets under his skin in the best possible ways. maybe it’s because levi gives him something to look forward to besides a lonely dinner at home or another day of work stretching before him with little change. “i don’t deserve this,” levi says against erwin’s mouth, a parting kiss. he has to go on again and erwin needs sleep. neither realizes how much they need each other.

every night the god immolated his concubine in the heat of his lust, and every morning he rose anew from the pools. erwin, that great god of war and wrath, had plucked levi’s likeness from the multitudes and breathed life into a form crafted to his liking. “you are weary.” levi stood in a robe of ivory silk, clinging to him from the water. erwin could see the hint of the golden belt he wore beneath, his only decoration. the god sighed and pulled the silk apart. “i grew tired of everything but you long ago.” levi seemed more boy than man but erwin knew the strength beneath that custard-pale skin. levi’s hair, straight and dark as a fine velvet curtain, caressed the curves of his shoulders. erwin pressed his hand flat to levi’s belly, relishing the tremble. how many times had levi burned to fragrant ash from their coupling? how long until the pools ran dry and the exquisite creature could no longer reform to pay homage to a god? levi’s worship was always through, tongue teasin the thick base of his master’s cock. erwin lounged on his throne like a well-fed cat, levi kneeling between his spread knees. he handled his concubine roughly but with love and being inside him was worlds away from the paradise in which he supposedly lived. when he slept that night, it was alone, surrounded by the dead scent of levi’s flesh. he plucked at the warm sheets, wondering if there were an even higher power to whom he could pray with regards to keeping the pools glutted with water.

levi’s back curved sharply, erwin’s hand tender as his fingers curled around levi’s nape. ”feel how deep i am, levi?” levi licked his dry lips. “yeah. would you just fucking-” erwin brought an open hand against levi’s ass; his left cheek reddened deliciously. “i will have none of your insolence, boy.” he rolled his hips and levi gasped, trying to squirm until erwin’s grip tightened. erwin brought a hand to the small of levi’s back, trying to rub the tension away as his thumb flickered maddeningly at the top of levi’s crease. ”i’m going to mark all of you, levi. does that sound good?” “yes, sir,” levi hissed, pressing back only to receive another burning slap. “when your heart beats, it will beat out er-win and when you breathe, your lungs will sigh my name as well. now, are you ready?” levi nodded minutely, trying to keep still. “be a good boy, levi. that is all i ask and i will make this so good for you.” the hand not on levi’s neck went to his flank, stroking bone and muscle as erwin began to fuck levi with his own kind of mercy.

hanji had found the vial in a storehouse just beyond the walls. it held a dark yellow liquid and it’s name was nearly indecipherable on the yellowed, peeling label. after the war, when new literature was released, levi learned what it could be used for. he had offered to mix it with a cup of tea but erwin said he deserved its bitter taste. “distilled sunshine,” he had called it. he held it tight between his fingers and turned toward erwin’s room. he had pulled a chair up to the window and looked at the sweeping vista before him. there were trees with leaves the color of which he had never imagined. the big trees they knew well never turned yellow or orange or red. they stayed verdant, taunting those who died young beneath its swaying canopies. levi sat on the sill. erwin looked much older than his years. while levi didn’t agree with erwin’s choice, he knew there was no way for him to find peace in life even after the terror of the titans and a false monarchy had been defeated and overthrown. levi had pined for him for so many years, at least he could be of use to erwin in some intimate way even if it didn’t involve naked skin and touches and words whispered in the dark after the precious oil had burned out. “i’m certainly it will be painless. the book says you will grown dizzy and-“ ”i’m so tired, levi. this world is longer fit to put up with me. so many ghosts haunt my dreams that i find no sleep.” he didn’t take his eyes away from the window but reached a hand out to touch levi’s knee. “i look forward to this, repaying my debt. sleep, brief sleep, before i pay for my sins.” his eyes snapped open. erwin pulled levi close to study his face. he breathed in the faint scent of the tea he had brewed that morning before kissing him. he was just as surprised by the gesture but allowed it to turn to desperation, fighting tongues and grasping hands and erwin had to pull himself back lest he forgive himself for the unforgivable and make a life with this man. ”thank you, levi. i am sorry.” levi’s throat prickled with daggers. “i know. i am, too.” erwin tipped the vial back and held the empty glass out to levi. he rested his head against the plush cushion of his chair and took several deep breaths. he wasn’t aware of levi’s fingers tightening around his.

erwin could sense his return and flew until he saw levi’s small form winding its way up the cliffs. he carried a child against his chest and his feet were bloody. erwin cupped his mate’s face; his expression was tired and proud. their son, sleepy from drops of sap secreted by the birthing tree, was perfect. erwin carried them home, wings beating the air as levi’s small body warmed him. the boy nestled in his cradle, erwin divested levi of his filthy tattered robes. erwin licked each toe and bound his torn feet. levi whimpered as his legs were spread. erwin sniffed and licked, soothing his mate’s sore, swollen sex. he lavished each fold, lapping up the taste that gave him life. levi’s whimpers turned to moans and erwin kept his thighs apart with always-gentle hands. his skin was streaked with salt and dust, but erwin paid it no mind. a month had passed since he’d touched his mate’s trim waist or tasted his lips. the demon wanted to devour every inch of his human love. erwin released him with a wet pop and smiled against levi’s thigh. the forks in his tongue parted, one tracing the hot, swollen center of levi’s cunt as the other pushed through taut muscle just behind. levi keened as erwin knelt, pulling his weary body up. he was exhausted from the birth and travel but erwin’s attention was exquisite. his tongue was wet and warm and levi imagined his mate’s cock plundering him, filling him to overfilling until he was a sated mess. erwin withdrew his tongue and a sob fought its way out of levi’s mouth. erwin’s breath was hot between his thighs and levi’s sex twitched painfully. “i know you are tired, my love,” erwin’s words were thick with admiration, “but i must pay my respects to this paradise.” erwin applied the broad roughness of his tongue and levi came. as levi slept, erwin explored his son. he unwound the simple covering and smelled the boy from his swollen red feet to the sugary sweetness of his skull with its cornsilk tendrils of dark hair. small fingers wrapped around one of Erwin’s and the breath in his lungs stilled. “may you be as fierce as your father and as beautiful and strong as your bearer.” erwin kissed the boy’s forehead and received a coo in return. he set the naked infant beside levi and curled around them. the world was dark and silent outside but erwin was kept warm by his son’s first touch and sated by the taste of his mate clinging to his tongue. he wanted for nothing else. (in this au, levi was severely beaten and mutilated as a child before being dumped off at the temple devoted to appeasing the demon (i.e. erwin). levi grew to accept his physical differences through hanji’s tutelage and mike’s meditation. erwin usually had nothing to do with the temple’s sacrifices (he pitched them over the cliff his home is carved into) until levi was offered to him. levi does indeed give birth to a child in an area of the land designated for the purpose. he does so without help or anesthetics. this story starts when he returns from this lonely journey.)


	3. Chapter 3

porn star au: doing a video where erwin’s back is against the headboard with levi in his lap facing the camera and erwin is talking the entire time. holding levi’s legs out of the way. ”preparation is always key, even more so when your partner is this small. ready, baby?” ”now, the bottom is always in control. they dictate how fast and how deep the top goes. hold that sweet, little cock out of the way so everyone can see.” then they kiss for a while as levi starts to jerk himself off. levi starts fucking himself on erwin hard, leaning forward until he’s close to the camera. after he comes, he pulls levi back onto his chest by his knees so the camera sees everything. levi’s gasping for breath. erwin runs his fingers over levi’s hole and feeds them to him. “that’s how a daddy takes care of his good boy.” and then he licks it right out of levi’s mouth.

back in the day (i.e. sometime after may 2014) i decided to write a levi/eruri fic based on one of my favorite books: world war z by max brooks. the movie is absolute trash but the book is wonderful. i was going to have levi, erwin, and a smattering of other characters be in the north branch of the new army just like the todd wainio/road to new york sections of the book. i wrote two chapters, around 5,000 words, but it felt like i was just throwing all my favorite things from the book into it so i abandoned it. but, i always liked the idea of levi and his mini pinscher sniffer k, olive. i thought a lot about how their relationship would end. levi was a marine in iraq and he was part of a mission that resulted in the deaths of two children (eren and mikasa but they aren’t named) and olive was a therapy dog for levi just as much as a member of his squad. after the war, as the united states is starting to piece itself together, erwin and levi live in the midwest where it’s open and quiet. one morning, the sunlight touches the foot of the bed where olive is curled up. she is cold and still. he takes her out alone and buries her on a hill. he wants her to imagine running through all the weeds and wildflowers. he thanks her for everything and returns to the bed he shares with erwin.

photography au: au where levi is an amateur photographer who takes beautiful surreal photos of him and erwin fucking. a photo of erwin eating him out with levi’s fingers gently on his eyebrow as his palm holds his sac up. his work is just an homage to erwin. he posts everything on a tumblr and no one knows what levi himself looks like. also posts artsy pics of his morning tea and holding erwin’s hand on the table. erwin answers all the asks that don’t have to do with what cameras levi uses. his most popular picture is erwin holding levi’s hand with both of his and kissing his knuckles. they have no idea what levi’s name is since erwin only calls him kitten. if levi wears a particularly lovely outfit one day, he takes a set of pictures of erwin undressing him. erwin grasping a buttock hard as levi kisses him from above. they would look so great in black and white, heavy shadows. while their tea is steeping, levi sits in erwin’s lap and they check tumblr or levi uploads the previous day’s photos. erwin cooks breakfast and nibbles levi’s neck when he puts his plate next to him. levi probably does something mundane for a living so he lets loose a bit in his photography and he had to do something with the hasselblad he inherited from his grandfather. they live in paris. levi’s a native but erwin came there for work and stayed. they spend their weekends in bed, only going to a cafe to eat a big breakfast so they have the energy to make love for hours. the tumblr description is probably “erwin, sex, and quotidian in paris.” someone asked what levi’s face is like when he comes. erwin answered, “it’s like watching a star die. beautiful and sad and breathtaking.” a pic of erwin kissing levi’s stomach, thumb tracing levi’s hip bone, hair tousled. “how would you describe your kitten?” “a simple boy, sweet but with a clear bite. an altar of clean skin and dark hair. violently passionate and mildly brooding. exquisite. small. gorgeous hands. wonderful taste. loving and lovely and mine.” “have you ever considered marriage?” “no. It wouldn’t be legal here and we already wear each other all over our bodies so rings aren’t necessary.” erwin comes home to levi in nothing but a vibrator with a cat tail extension. picture of levi on his knees, spread out and clawing the sheets like a stretching cat. erwin probably destroyed him that night. erwin took pictures of the bite marks on his neck and the come smeared on his thighs. “those turned out quite nice.” “you inspire me.” “it doesn’t bother you? everyone seeing this?” “only i get to taste you and touch you and reduce you to sweet sobs. they can look all they want.” erwin and levi met when erwin was at work and levi came in on an errand from his boss. levi took his picture before ever speaking to him. “do you always take people’s pictures without asking?” “sometimes.” levi stops by when erwin is off to show him around a bit. erwin comes back to paris every few months and seeking levi out. levi on his tiptoes to kiss erwin the first time. erwin getting a small photo album in the mail and that’s how he finds out about levi’s hobby. he emails levi immediately and gets another picture in return: levi alone and curled up in his big bed. erwin is back in paris a few months later and has the airport taxi drop him off at levi’s loft. he opens the door to erwin leaning against the door frame. “oh.” “bonjour, minou.” fervent kissing ensues. levi asks if he can photograph all of it. erwin thinks about how vulnerable levi looked in the photo album. “yes.” erwin picks levi up while they kiss. there’s a shot of levi’s legs around his waist, erwin’s hands under his thighs to hold him up. levi rides him hard and slow, erwin holding his ass open and wishes he could record the sounds levi makes. “i put in a transfer request the last time I was here.” “have you heard back?” levi tangles their fingers together idly. “would you mind having a house guest for a while?” “not at all.” “mmm. i should do some exploring, then, get used to my new surroundings.” the two of them go to all the little shops, getting food so levi can cook a welcome dinner. erwin never gets his own place, they just make a home together in levi’s loft. erwin starts experimenting with one of levi’s cameras; expired polaroids of levi sleeping that burn with a strange light or levi’s o face that looks like he’s glowing. a shot of erwin’s limp cock on his thigh still wet from levi’s mouth titled ‘lollipop.’ another picture of come dribbling down levi’s chin. sometimes levi writes little stories. “erwin’s as greedy as i am for it. every drop i don’t swallow is licked up by a hot tongue.” levi sitting on the bed, legs scissored out beside him, wearing one of erwin’s button ups. one of his ties blindfolding him and another binding his hands behind his back with his mouth slightly open a shot of him on his knees with his face to the sheets as erwin fingers him. erwin holding levi’s lower half up as he fucks him. levi hooking his feet behind erwin’s thighs and growling.

daddy kink: levi’s name rolls off erwin’s tongue as easily as if he’s saying “lovely.” “levi. lee. lovely, loving levi.” then he gets dirty. “levi with his pert little ass and sweet little cock and those lines across his hips i want to worship until he cries.” dragging him back and forth on his cock with hands around his waist. levi lifting his head up, drooling. “daddy…” “yeah, baby?” levi whimpers and his head drops back and erwin just pounds into him. levi moaning and clawing at him, delirious. the hard slap of skin against skin. coming and dragging it onto the sheets with the last few thrusts. levi trembling and closing his legs, writhing as he clutches the sheets trying to suck in breath. erwin leaning over him, brushing levi’s hair back off his forehead. “hey.” thumbs levi’s temple. levi huffs breath out his nose. erwin laughs. “thank you.” “i’m all sticky, papa.” erwin licks his neck. “how about a bubble bath?” levi whimpers. “with a rose jam bubbleroon?” “if you like.” levi sitting on erwin’s lap, fingers against his hole. “look how open you are, levi.” levi’s heels on the edge of the basin, toes curling. erwin’s fingers curling inside him. “you didn’t come, did you, kitten?” “no, daddy.” “oh.” erwin rubs slow circles around his prostate. “i love being inside my baby. you’re so hot and welcoming. there we go, sweetness. daddy wants to hear your sweet kitten purrs.” “erwi-” levi grips erwin’s hair and comes. “yes, just like that. i want to lick up all that sweet come.” “no, papa, no, too much.” erwin gathers him against his chest and holds him until the water grows cold.

asylum au (inspired by outlast: whistleblower): erwin as a guy who got thrown in after he started questioning things while levi’s been there a while. levi having an episode so erwin calms him, a gentle kiss in the corner of their room. levi doesn’t know erwin was contracted by the research company. erwin kissing his injection marks, feeling so guilty, hates when levi’s too ill to sleep in their room. erwin sleeps on his back and levi wedges himself in between the wall and erwin’s right side. “do you think we’ll ever get out of here?” “i don’t know, kitten. go to sleep.” when erwin thinks he’s asleep, “i don’t know how much more of this i can take.” erwin seriously injures an orderly when he walks in on him taking advantage of levi. levi’s shaking and babbling, curling into a ball and whimpering. erwin strokes his back, hushing him softly before burying his face against levi’s nape and sobbing. “i can taste the outside when you kiss me. it’s nice.” erwin’s lips against his forehead. he knows levi has a finite supply of importance to the company so he loves him while he can.

consort au: emperor erwin scooping his consort up for a kiss, large hand cupping an entire cheek in front of everyone. levi was just walking by and whoosh. erwin puts him down and they go about their own business. levi being all flushed afterward, having to correct his footing. erwin smirks. “was that too forward of me?” erwin kneeling beside the bed that night, pushing levi’s skirt up, running his hands up his thighs. levi spreading his legs, erwin pulling him to the very edge. “i could taste you all day.” erwin undoing levi’s loincloth. erwin’s breath against his sac. “may i taste you now? levi holding his cock so erwin can lick him all over. erwin lavishing him with praise between licks. levi twisting his other hand in the sheets above his head, humming, tongue licking his lower lip on occasion, running his toes across the back of erwin’s shoulder. talking casually after, fingers entwined over levi’s belly. sitting up to kiss erwin’s fingertips, levi’s feet dangling above the floor. he’s often so boyish when it’s just him and erwin because he can let his guard down and just be himself. he asks about the stars and the names of flowers in the garden. just a slip of a thing on their huge bed with its carnelian red sheets with black cushions. erwin loves smelling levi on those sheets. levi on his knees, arms stretched out to grasp at the sheets. erwin fucks him from behind, each thrust firm and slow, lifting levi’s knees. levi cries out as he’s undone, erwin lifting him by his waist to eat him out. levi dangles, lapping his own release from the sheets. levi will dress in sheer things and dance against the headboard. erwin will lick him open through the fabric. tearing all that finery to shreds to fuck him, levi bucking back against every thrust. the slap of his ass against erwin’s hip, pulled off long enough to drizzle precome around his hole. looking over his shoulder with so much interest, groaning at the exquisite stretch, eyes rolling back when erwin hits just the right spot and says everything in his native tongue unknowingly. erwin kissing him from above, hand cupping the front of his throat. levi moving erwin’s hand so he can feel the bulge in his stomach every time he presses in. erwin moves his hand up to levi’s heart right as he comes. another sweet, slow kiss as his hips slow then stop. “mmm. thank you, love. you always please me so well.” kisses the tip of levi’s nose. levi can’t help but blush. erwin cleans him thoroughly and gently. (consort au is basically empire au if erwin will be succeeded by election rather than having to produce an heir thus leaving him free to marry levi, a former concubine.)


	4. Chapter 4

**arboreal**

we sleep in the trees  
under a web of cracked stars  
blades of frost beneath  
your hand finds mine  
and i grip  
for life and for death  
will you hold me  
when my past tears me apart  
fingers finding their way  
beneath this armor i shed  
only for you  
or  
are we both too broken  
by now  
to stop even that  
too ravaged to put up  
a final fight  
yes, you say  
to every question  
i have yet to ask

**lupine**

wolves hunt in packs  
midnight fur  
flashing teeth  
you came to me alone  
hungry for something  
scrawny, malnourished flesh  
against your weight  
we ran in the forest  
fur melting into the wind  
a naked man  
baring his flaws  
i tended your wounds  
herbs freshly pulled  
poultice of hope  
you licked my burnt fingertips  
the trees listened to your howls  
and i gathered your fur  
from the bushes  
and knit you a cloak  
with healing hands

**ennui**

we all bleed  
you told me that once  
in darkness  
the stench of burning bodies  
heavy on my tongue  
my mind  
it’s only a matter  
of staunching the flow enough  
to pick yourself back up  
after you lose your arm  
and i lose my mind  
that doesn’t matter anymore  
there is no blood left in me  
only grinding joints  
and weariness  
you say i’m still standing  
because you hold me up  
how long can you do that  
with just one arm  
when i have all the world  
resting on these bones

**coronation**

we were never meant to see the sea  
too weighed down by  
the gorgeous mantle of death  
woven of twig and sinew  
wings of freedom  
that fall like dying stars  
a peripheral streak  
of dust  
the roll of a dead sea  
we kiss  
ashes and flowers  
on my tongue  
i wish i could give you more  
than gnawing emptiness  
but less than everything  
because i must have something  
that is only mine  
a patch of sand and sun-sparked water  
would you accept that  
would that take your mind  
off the hell waiting to crown you  
its new king

sneezes and sweaters: levi stretched the kink out of his neck and set the bag down. he pulled out a few things before heading upstairs. everything was tidy but for the lump writhing beneath the duvet. he pulled it down and erwin’s miserable face peered up at him. his nose and cheeks were red. levi could feel the fever even at the back of his neck and scratched beneath the collar of his overly large sweater. "feeling any better?" erwin moaned and shook his head. "here. i got you some medicine. sit up." levi helped him and erwin sighed with relief once his back was against the headboard. the sweater had pulled down over one shoulder and levi kissed the bare skin teasingly. "i’m too sick to be turned on," erwin whined. his feet moved under the duvet like a waking child’s. "i’m also cold. i hate this." after feeding erwin the medicine, levi rooted around until he found some old knee-high socks for erwin to wear. he tugged them on as the medicine took effect. erwin breathed easier and his eyelids began to droop. levi thought he looked positively adorable. "you’re so good to me, lee." erwin reached out but only caressed air. levi shook his head, a smile touching his lips. ”get some sleep, you big baby.”

the truest fairytale of them all: once upon a time there were two idiots. one was a tall drink of blond and the other was a short cutie. they loved each other deeply and fought for the good of humanity. the handsome blond lost his arm and the sweet-and-sour cute butt would have smacked him with it but he stayed by his bedside instead and listened to him breathe, grateful that there was a hand left for him to hold. when they no longer had to fight, they bought a tea shop and wrote their memoirs and slept beside each other every night, their ragged edges stitched together with shared experience and hemmed, tight and neat, by their love.

memento amare: levi relishes the feel of erwin’s come on his thigh. for all his cleanliness, he occasionally dresses after morning sex without so much as a wipe down and wears erwin’s ardor as a cologne. at the strategy meeting, he remembers a strong forearm across the back of his knees, pressing forward until erwin has a full view of levi’s peppered-pink thighs and wet hole. he can still hear erwin licking his lips, always so proud of his work. “are you alright?” levi isn’t sure who speaks. he lifts his ass off his chair, cheeks clenching as he remembers an hour before. “i’m fine.” erwin’s hands on his wrists, holding him down as he’s fucked and fucked and fucked. levi never tires of the stretch, the grunt that drills down to the bone when erwin comes. it’s probably leaking into the darkness of his slacks but he doesn’t care. when erwin comes to him that night, levi wants him to see it and know that he carried erwin around on his body. as much as their lives are defined by memento mori, levi likes to think erwin sees a reminder to love as well.

elegy: the female titan left her own wounds. that night, levi rubs his leg absently and watches erwin move about the room. he can’t remember the last time they failed so completely. he might as well have died out there. he craves rest but those faces in the forest will haunt his dream. levi doesn’t want to choke on the blood of his squad. erwin told him to restock on gas and blades. he should have been there, ground into pulp to feed the trees. “i don’t blame you.” “levi?” “i want to but i can’t.” his hand stops moving; it’s as silent in the room as when he looked upon petra’s sweet, dead face. erwin kneels and cups levi’s hands in his. “i trust you,” he whispers, head bowed. erwin kisses his fingertips, the crook of his arm, the vulnerable juncture of neck and shoulder. levi lets erwin in and bolts the door behind him. reality scratches at the worn wood, its precise fingers loosening the hinges with a slow, metallic hush.

the temptation of levi: the tail weaves around levi’s thigh and flicks against his groin. this place is desolate and the air enters his lungs like sand. “such sweet sadness.” he looks like erwin and sounds like erwin but levi understands the devil’s power. levi walks and the devil follows. “do you really hope to leave this place?” levi can hear the devil pout in his ear. “petulance doesn’t suit you, my lord.” a tongue traces the shell of his ear and levi trembles. so much like erwin who pays the most minute attention to levi’s pleasure until every release is a dip into the waters of paradise. “i am sorry you lost your wings.” his back is still tender from the wounds and the devil’s touch is achingly soft. “i put that beast down for you, if it helps. come now,” he continues when greeted with silence. the end of his tail slides around levi’s cock, edging around his sac to tease his hole. it feels wonderful, slick and cool. the devil hums and it’s an earthquake in levi’s ear. “i can please you in every way, child.” levi’s toes leave the cracked ground and his eyes, so heavy with exhaustion, slip shut. “be my concubine and i will treat you very well.” he cries out at penetration and it is melchior laughing in his ear. levi’s escape is through air thick as syrup but he pushes against every resistance thrown at him. his knees touch stone as he collapses. it is easier to breath and levi can smell all that glorious caramel fur. ”i am proud of you, my fair.” erwin holds out a hand, retracted nails and gentle palm. levi takes it and is lifted to his feet.

virtus: erwin’s touch burns sweet and hot and levi grinds up in search of more intimate connection. “ah ah,” erwin chastises. “patience is a virtue, my fair.” he licks up a pearly horn, flicking his tongue against the tip to draw blood. nails drag from levi’s wrists to his elbows. erwin delights in his lover’s writhing and his hands continue their exploration. he plucks at hard nipples, scratches the gorgeous cabochons across levi’s hips. a gentle palm cups levi’s cock and his eyes shut at the tremulous intake of breath. levi parts his legs as fingertips prod his hole and his back bows. “ah. you remind me of a saint in stained glass.” levi’s tail licks at the sheets as erwin opens him, spreading his fingers to draw out moans. he licks the sweat from the hollow of levi’s throat. erwin can smell how close he is; his fingers massage with mounting firmness until levi bucks and erwin’s fur catches his release. levi can taste his own blood in erwin’s kiss, tired arms slipping around massive shoulders to pull his demon closer.

pride: "just like that." erwin scratched levi’s freshly shaven scalp and watched his tail kiss the air. "touch yourself," he whispered and the tail disappeared between his legs. erwin wanted it to reach inside levi and loosen every possible moment of pleasure for him. levi looked up with dying ember eyes and erwin stroked the head of his cock through levi’s cheek. "so lovely, my love." levi moaned and shifted, an obscene slurp as he pulled off. marbled come and spit dripped down to his chin and erwin was about to lick it clean when levi swallowed him to the root. his ass lifted higher and erwin growled. he thrust up, head falling back as levi’s throat worked. he rolled onto his side, head pillowed on erwin’s thick, furred thigh. he licked his lips as his tail worked his cock. he trembled, a muted sob leaving his lips as he spilled across his taut belly. erwin licked him clean, smelling the exertion in his pores. they slept thusly, erwin sprawled like a great cat as levi’s breath warmed his spent sac.

turning the tables: erwin’s hands are more than capable of crushing levi’s skull but he only cups the back of it with the greatest tenderness. he scratches at the shaven scalp, twining his nails around strands as dark and beautiful as ink. the tip of levi’s nose runs along his furred thigh and erwin bites back the tremble of a moan. levi’s mouth, he is sure, was made for the head of his cock. his tongue knows every vein along the hard stretch of skin and levi looks up, coy in his nakedness, as he sweeps up a drop of precome and savors it on that talented muscle. levi’s touch is firm and a finger flicks across erwin’s sac until the demon growls low in his chest. he cannot hope to swallow all of it but erwin is always grateful for the attention. “no,” levi had said upon shedding his clothes, kneeling between erwin’s thighs and touching the muscle beneath from ankle to groin. “my fair,” erwin pulls levi’s head back to look him in the eye, “you are too good to me.” levi blinks as if drunk. erwin sweeps smoky come from levi’s bottom lip and feeds it to the priest. levi’s worship is silent but his hands and lips say everything erwin wants to hear. he straddles a thigh and laps at a furled nipple, grinding against erwin as a large hand traces his back. levi’s hands move from fur to bone and his fingers explore the spines of erwin’s back. he pulls moans from his mate as his touch discovers unknown sensitivities. levi stretches up, body pressed against erwin, as his tongue traces his horn. his cock hardens against erwin’s chest as he clutches and sucks and erwin can’t abide waiting. his fingers dig in, stroking levi just right until he shakes. his tongue savages a taut hip and levi cries out, clinging to erwin’s remaining horn like the side of a cliff. erwin knows this worship was supposed to be about him but he can’t help him. his love is magnificent, patient, and strong and when his fur is bathed in levi’s come, erwin feels it is the best offering a demon can ask for.


End file.
